Chocolates
by SilverGreen98
Summary: Harry hates Valentine's Day. Draco loves chocolates. What does that have to do with anything? My Valentine's Day Drarry special, HPDM slash.


**Disclaimer: If I owned these lovely characters, they'd be doing this in the books ;P**

**Warning: slash, H/D, slight OOC. My faithful dramione readers, if you do not like _male/male _relationships PLEASE do NOT read this story.**

**My first actual slash and first Drarry. Yay!**

* * *

Harry hated Valentine's Day. He really _really _did, thought Harry as he walked quickly along the corridors, in an attempt to get to his next class before he was marked late. He had intentionally come out later than usual, as not to be greeted by the swarm of girls that always tried to cling to him on this particular day, handing him cards and chocolates and all sorts of pink stuff. Ugh.

Harry really didn't like all that attention, as if he didn't have enough pressure on him already as The Boy Who Lived. Which is precisely the reason that they're after him, he thought bitterly, none of them would give him a second look if it wasn't for his fame. They're so superficial, girls are, they-

And that brings him to the other reason that he wasn't particularly fond of this holiday. All the _girls_ are after him, but nobody knows what Harry really wants. Yes, Harry wanted a normal life, wanted friends who can look past his name and like him for who he was. But after all, this was bloody Valentine's Day, and he did want to have a date. But...

Harry had told no one that he was actually gay. No one, not even his two best friends. He had no idea what their reactions would be like, although he was fairly sure he did not want to find out. It's true that it made him feel guilty, keeping something from Hermione and Ron, who had been with him through everything, always standing by his side. But this was somehow different, something he was sure they wouldn't understand.

Lost in his own thoughts as he turned the corner, Harry immediately collided into another solid mass. "Sorry I wasn't-" "Watch where you're-"

There was a pause.

_Malfoy._

Green eyes narrowing behind his glasses, he watched the Slytherin cautiously, with obvious dislike visible on his features. And Malfoy was wearing a very similar expression. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Potter? Bumping into me like that?" The blond demanded, wearing his usual sneer - which suddenly turned into a signature smirk. "...Or maybe, you just couldn't resist me and did it on purpose?"

Harry was about to apologize before catching himself upon hearing the third question. Heactually thought of apologizing to that arrogant _git_! His surprise stifled his fury for a moment, stopping him dead in his tracks. Malfoy couldn't possibly know about _that_, could he? Could he know that Harry fancied guys more than girls? No he couldn't, Harry told himself firmly, he was just trying to insult me as usual. Besides, even though Harry liked blokes, he definitely didn't fancy Malfoy of all people. Right? He feigned composure and returned the insult with a sneer that matched the Slytherin's.

"Is that what you were hoping? Well then, I'm terribly sorry to inform you that not everyone is a mindless hormonal girl who'll flirt with you whenever possible. People with half a brain could tell that you're just a great big brat who's been spoiled rotten by his rich parents. But on second thought, maybe that's the reason they're after you. To tell the truth, there's not much they could possibly see in you, except the fact that you're filthy rich-"

Harry stopped, realizing the full irony of his statement. People were after Malfoy's wealth, just as they were after Harry's fame. And what he said wasn't completely true anyway. Besides being rich, Malfoy was also kind of good looking. Okay, maybe _very_ good looking, but Harry's would no sooner surrender to the Dark Lord Voldemort than admit this little fact.

**BAM! **Unexpectedly, the Slytherin aimed a punch at Harry's face and he didn't even have time to duck. He actually staggered a little from the force of the blow. _Damn_, but Malfoy could punch. Harry was sure that his nose had been broken, which of course will be repaid.

Without hesitation, he reached for his wand in his robe pocket, all thoughts about getting to class forgotten. But a hand on his arm stopped him, and it was neither his own nor Malfoy's. Looking up, Harry saw the stern face of Professor McGonagall.

~xXx~

Well that just made his bloody day. Three hours of detention, _with Malfoy_. Harry now had a new reason to add to both his list of "Why I hate Valentine's Day" _and _"Why I hate Draco Mafoy".

By the time he was done with one hundred lines, Harry's hand was quite sore. He couldn't help but think about the unfairness of it all. Harry was the one with a bloody nose, and he didn't even touch that prat! Yet he still had to write lines just like Malfoy.

_At least it wasn't Professor Snape,_ Harry reminded himself, _he'd be sure to come up with something much worse._

There was still some time left when the two students both finished their lines. Harry began to massage his stiff right hand with his left as the Slytherin reached into his robes and took out a small wrapped box. Harry did not need to wait for Malfoy to open it to guess that it contained chocolates. Picking one up from the colorful assortment, Malfoy sat back and began to enjoy his treat.

And by the time he was done, Harry was staring.

He didn't mean to, really, he knew staring was rude. But the way Malfoy ate, it was insane! It's like he was making out with the chocolate.

First he sucked on the outside slowly, making it melt almost completely before popping it into his mouth. Then he would close his eyes, and make the most absurd expressions while eating something so simple. You'd think that he was--well, doing _something _else. But he wasn't done yet. Malfoy sucked each chocolate coated finger thoroughly before finally, a pink tongue swept out to lick away any bits of chocolate he missed around those luscious lips...

Now wait a second.

Did Harry, _Harry Potter_, just think _Draco Malfoy_, his arch rival since first year, had _luscious _lips?! Certainly NOT!! Well, not that Draco didn't, it's just that Harry was certainly _not_ thinking about them!

Horrified, Harry quickly turned and stared determinedly at the wall in front of him. Thinking about anything _but_ and his lips, those oh-so-luscious...ENOUGH!

_Oh who was he kidding?! _Harry buried his slightly flushed face in his hands in embarrassment, feeling miserable.

Malfoy just watched him, slightly curious, and ate his second chocolate in the same agonizingly slow fashion. When he was finished, Harry was sneaking glances in his direction again.

Now Draco's expression was openly amused. He stood up and walked over to Harry, stopping right in front of him, and extended the box of sweets. "Want one?"

Harry looked up suspiciously and shook his head. The ferret just gave him a bloody nose, and he wants Harry to believe that he could be _nice_? For some reason, it made Harry want to laugh. The blond, however, did laugh.

"I didn't poison them, Potter, and I'm not tricking you either. Just take one, I have plenty left."

Harry was still doubtful. If one didn't know Malfoy better, they's honestly think he was sincere. But Harry knew better.

"No, thanks. I don't care much for chocolate." That much was true. He stopped liking them when he learned the hard way that love potion could be put inside, and it was a experience he certainly did not want to repeat.

Malfoy shrugged and went back to eating on his own, now leaning against Harry's desk.

Harry was again torn between the urge to look away and the urge to stare. Malfoy eating like that _and_ standing so close to him was beginning to affect him in ways he didn't want to acknowledge. Like wondering if Malfoy would be a good kisser, and judging by the way he ate, he probably was. And wondering just how Harry could find out for himself...

Draco chose this moment to talk to Harry again. "Are you sure you don't like chocolate? You sure look like you want some." The blond leaned down to Harry's face level and peered at him.

_I want some of _you_,_ thought Harry irritably, willing the clock to move faster.

As if hearing his thoughts, he leaned even closer. Suddenly, it was difficult to breath. All he knew was that Draco's lips were now quite close to his, and it was short-circuiting his already crazed brain.

"Chocolate is delicious, Harry," Draco said, lopsided grin lighting his face. "I'm sure I could convince you to try some." And with that, he closed the gap between Harry's mouth and his own.

Even through the shock and bliss that now officially froze his brain, Harry dimly realized that Draco was right. The sweet, creamy chocolate Harry could taste from the blond's lips was delicious, but Draco himself was even more so.

Harry loved Valentine's Day. He really _really_ did.

**

* * *

**

**Feedback is love!(:**


End file.
